Again Sir Vs Boss
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Continuation of Sir Vs Boss...Abhi's worry towards Daya...nd Daya's weired behaviour...what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

**A. Note**-

Happy B'day Daya Sir…hope apne hamesha apne fans ko apni awesome smile aur apne down to earth nature se khush karte rahe…aur hum fans aap par stories likhte rahe aur apko CID mein dekhte rahen…God Bless u nd Ur Family…Always…

Nd m writing this on request of reader…who wants to read more on this topic…so enjoy this…

Daya nd Abhi reach at Restaurant where ACP was already there…Daya surprise to see them there…

**Daya (first look at ACP sir nd than at Abhi)** - Abhi Sir yahan…nd they reach near him…

**ACP** - haan kyu Daya…main yahan nai a sakta kya…

**Daya** - nai Sir mera… wo matlab nahi tha…

**ACP** - relax …baitho tum dono…nd duo sit sat there…nd than he give an assuring smile to Abhi as Abhi knew very well what was that smile for…They ordered food there nd than discussing about case…and encourage Daya not to loose heart on what says DCP him earlier…

**Abhi (patting on Daya's back) **-Sir…Dayasab samjhta hai…DCP to chahta hi yeh hai ke ham sab mein photo dalta rahe…

**ACP (looking at Daya)** - Daya tumhari aur Abhi ki dosti ke beech koi nahi a sakta…aur Abhi ne tumhe kabhi apna junior nahi chota bhai samjha hai…tum kabhi kisi ki baton ko apne dil par mat lagana…mujhe hi nahi poore staff ko tum dono ki is dosti par naaz hai…aur wo log bhi tum dono ke beech koi daraar nahi dekh sakte…

**Daya (like child)** - g Sir…main….main age se khyaal rakhuga…

ACP nd Abhi again share a glance that all is well now…nd trio finish their dinner…ACP Sir pay bill forcefully nd they left for their home…

**In Qualis** -

Abhi at driving seat nd Daya at passenger seat…

**Abhi (looking at Daya)** - to Daya…ACP Sir ne jo kaha unhe yaad rakhna…

**Daya (anger tone)** - haan yaad rakhuga…aur dobara agar ye DCP ne mujhse aisa kuch kaha to…garden maroor doonga uski main…

**Abhi (give shocked look to Daya nd bit anger)** - Daya…tum kya keh rahe ho ye…hosh mein to ho…

**Daya (looking at Abhi)** - bilkul hosh mein hu Boss…bahut tang kiya us khoosat ne…ab meri baari hai…

Abhi got scared on Daya's reaction…it was full of Anger, Pain nd Frustration towards DCP…so he become upset too…he can feel how much Daya got hurt from that DCP's words…but this time he keep himself quite…nd thinking- lagta hai DCP ki sach mein khair nahi is baar Daya se panga liya to…after half an hour they reach their home…changes their clothes nd than move on Terrace with coffee mugs in their hands…

Abhi really got worried on Daya's behaviour nd thinking as if he is really going to grab that DCP's neck next time…may be it will be bad for Daya…so he decided to talk on this…

**Abhi** **(concern tone)** - Daya…mujhe lagta hai tumhe…DCP ke liye na soch kar apne case par concentrate karna chahye…uski adapt hi aise hai…wo ab nahin badal sakti…tum gussa thook do…

**Daya (looking at Abhi)** - Abhi daro mat…main itna bhi sarphira nahin hu ke dekhte hi uski garden pakad loonga…

Abhi smiles on his word nd bit relaxed that his Daya has not gone mad…

After coffee they move towards their bedrooms…

**Next Morning**-

After breakfast…they get ready for bureau…nd within 45 minute they reach bureau…All team happy to see duo together…

**Freddy **- Good morning Daya Sir…Good morning Abhi Sir…aap dono ko saath dekh kar bahut khushi hui…

**Daya -** Gud morning Freddy…kaise ho…

**Abhi (interrupts)** - Freddy…Sachin aur Vivek kahan hai…

**Freddy** - Sir wo ACP Sir…ne un dono ko kisi se milne bheja hai…thodi der mein a rahe hain wo dono…mujhe Vivek ak phone aya tha…

**Abhi** - oh theek hai…nd than he looks at Daya…nd hesitates…

**Abhi (hesitates as trying to speak softly as he didn't want to feel Daya his seniority)** - Daya…tum…tumne apne khabriyo se kuch pata kiya…

Daya feels ordering tone in Abhi's voice nd he was confused that is Abhi really treat him as junior or its all that DCP's syndrome…

**Daya (hesitating too)** - nai .wo…ek ghante mein sab pata chal jayega…jaise hi phone ayega…main apko…mera matlab hai tumhe batata hu…

DCP makes hard for both of them…but this time Abhi needs to handle the situation…

**Abhi** - good achha hai…jitni jaldi wo hamare haath mein ho utna hi achha hai…nai to wo DCP sab ki naak mein dam kar dega…

**Daya** - haan Boss…nd he moved from there to call his khabris…

Abhi move towards ACP's cabin…After some time Sachin nd Vivek reach there…nd than move towards ACP Sir's cabin…where they give him report…nd than come outside…

**Daya (after cutting the call move towards Sachin)** - Sachin…tum dono…pata chal gya tumhe…

**ACP (coming out of his cabin)** - Haan Daya…aur aaj sham 5 baje Ranjeet hamare samne hoga…aur phir tum de dena us DCP ko report…do din diye the na usne …24 ghante mein denge use report…

Nd they raid at bar nd caught that culprit nd put them in lockup…nd ACP Sir informed DCP that Ranjit is under their custody now…

**In evening** -

**Daya (his eyes become wet on seeing how all team is supporting him…he was feeling to hug ACP but controls)** - Sir…aap sab…mere liye…

**ACP (put his hand on Daya's shoulder) **- are hum sab ek family hain…aur wahi kar rahe hain…jo ek parivar ke sadsya ek doosre ke liye karte hain…isme itna hairan mat ho…

**Daya** - thank you so much Sir…thanks you all…nd at same time they all heard some awaz…

**Sound** - kis baat ka Thankyou kaha ja raha hai sab ko…kuch mujhe bhi to pata chale…

They all turned around and there faces turn down to see DCP in front of them…all say Good evening to him…ACP remove his hand from Daya's shoulder…

**Abhi (mumbled)**- lo …shaitan ko yaad kiya aur shaitan haazir…

**DCP (narrowed his eyes nd look towards Abhijeet)** - tumne kuch kaha Abhijeet…

**ACP** - nai Sir…hum to bas Ranjeet ke case ke bare mein discus kar rahe the…

**DCP (to ACP) **- oh…apne ek junior officer ke kandhe par haath rakh kar…itna pyar…nd he move towards Abhijeet…aur tum…Daya se kaho mujhe sara kuch detail mein likh kar report kare…wo bhi 15 minute mein…samjhe…

**Daya (begin to boil in anger)** - DCP Sir…hum apki respect karte hain…iska matlab ye nahin ke apke mooh mein jo aye aap bol de…

**Abhi** - Daya…chup ho jayo…

**Daya (anger tone)** - nahin Abhi…iski samjh mein koi baat ati nahin hai…

**DCP (anger tone look at Abhi)** - bas yehi asar hota hai is Daya par…ek din mein Sir se Abhi par a gya…

**ACP (interrupts them)** - Nai Sir…aisi baat nahin hai…

**DCP (move his neck towards ACP)** – tumse poocha maine kaisi baat hai…

**Daya **- Sir…aap ACP sir se aise baat nahin kar sakte…

Abhijeet knew very well that DCP is provoking Daya nd if this time Daya really got upset badly it will be hard to control him from grabbing his neck…so he orders Daya…

**Abhi (anger tone)** - Daya…ye kya Tarika hai DCP Sir se baat karne ka…Senior hai wo hamare…

**Daya (shocked from Abhi's reaction)** - Abhi…tum…oh m Sorry Sir…main bhool gya tha ke apne Senior ki kaise respect karte hain…

**DCP (very happy that Abhi scold him)** - very good Abhi…ab lagta hai ke tum Senior Inspector Abhijeet ho…jiske naam se mujrim kaampte hain…signalling towards Daya- warna tumse ye Daya nahi sambhlta tum mujrimo ko kya dekhte…

Nd this time Daya's lost his patience nd he just grabbed DCP from his collar…Everyone become shock to see him in such anger…

**Daya (anger tone)** - teri to…main batata hu tujhe…ke main kya hu…

**ACP** **(shouts in anger)** - Daya chodo…ye kya batmeezi hai…

Sachin nd Freddie run to grab Daya…

**Abhi (anger tone)** - Daya…chodo…kya pagalpan hai ye…

**Daya (teary voice)** - nai main ise choduga nahin aaj…bahut she liye…

Abhi hold Daya from his collar nd slapped him badly…

Everyone again shocked…on seeing how Abhi slap his best buddy…Tear fall from Daya's eyes…Abhi eyes blanked too what he did to him…

**DCP (anger nd coughing setting his collar back)** - ye pagal ho gya hai…main iski report karuga…nd he turn towards ACP - main isi waqt Daya ko suspend karta hu…is se iski gun aur badge le lo isi waqt…ise ilaaj ki zaroorat hai…

Sachin nd Vivek was standing there holding Daya from his arms…

**Abhi (look at Daya nd orders Sachin Vivek)** - chod do ise…

They leave him…

**Abhi **- Daya abhi isi waqt Sir se maafi mango…

**Daya (low tone)** - m sorry Sir…main inse maafi nahin maangooga…

**DCP **- mujhe iski maafi nahin resignation chahye…nd he move towards cabin…

**ACP (eyes full of anger move towards Daya nd than Abhi speak with strict tone)** - Abhi…ise kaho…apna badge aur gun tumhare hawale kar de…nd he move towards cabin his cabin where DCP was boiling in anger…

Abhi signals Sachin, Vivek nd Freddy to move towards their desks…nd he moves towards Daya…

**Abhi (bit soft tone)** - Daya ye kya kiya tumne…mujhe isi baat ka dar tha…itna gussa…itna pagalpan…agar tum maafi maang lo to main aur ACP sir us se baat kar sakte hain tumhare liye…

Daya was too standing there…shaking with anger, pain nd embarrassment… he remove his badge nd gun nd handover to Abhijeet…

**Daya** - Sir…ye rahi Gun aur Badge…hope ab tum khush ho jaoge…aur wo DCP bhi…ek pagal ko jhelna nahi padega tum logon ko…nd he get out from bureau…all team shocked on see all this including Abhi…as he don't know how to fix all this….

**Author's note**-

Hey guys…hope u like this too…Thanks for reading nd keep reviewing…


	2. Chapter 2

Abhi came his home after that incident…nd he was trying Daya's phone…since he left bureau…but his phone was switched off…he was worried nd thinking…what happened to his Daya…why he sudden burst into anger…was totally confused nd still shocked what happens in minutes … as on dinner with ACP nd than at morning he was happy…he was thinking all this again nd again…

**Abhi (to himself)** - ye kya kar diya Abhijeet tune…apne pyare se dost par haath uthaya tune…ek to pehle hi wo DCP ki wajah se itna pareshaan tha…wo koi mauka nai chodta tujhe takleef pahunchane ka…aur upar se maine…maine hi uski tarafdaari karke…tujhe apne se door kar liya… lekin main…main kya karta yaar…agar tujhe nahi rokta to tu pata nahi kya kar deta us DCP ka…aur utni hi badi musibat bhi ati tujh par…waise tune phir bhi koi kami nahi chodi…ab jo kiya wo kya kam hai… ab kya karu main…kuch samajh nahi a raha…ab to ACP Sir bhi peeche hat gaye hain…kya karu…nd he was thinking this…than his phone rangs…it was Tarika…

**Abhi (picking the phone…tired tone)** - haan Tarika…kaise ho?

**Tarika** - main theek hu Abhi…Daya ka kuch pata chala…aur tum…tum plz tension mat lo…

**Abhi **- nai Tarika…uska phone band a raha hai…agar ACP Sir mujhe nahi rokte to main use akele bureau se nikelne hi nahi deta…pata nahi kya chal raha hoga uske dimaag mein is waqt…ek to wo itna pareshan upar se maine sab ke saamne uspar haath utha diya…

**Tarika** - Abhi plz…apne aap ko dosh mat do…haan ye galat hua ke sab ke saamne uspar haath uth gya tumhara…lekin tumhara irada use takleef pahunchane ka to nahi tha…tumne to uska bhala hi chaha…

**Abhi (sad tone) **- haan lekin ye baat tum samjhti ho…main samjhta hu…lekin Daya ke liye to wo thapad bahut embarrassing hua hoga… maine kaise use Juniors ke samne haath uthaya uspar…

**Tarika** - Nai Abhi …aisa mat socho…aur tum use apna chota bhai samjhte ho na…to kya bada bhai hone ke naate tumhara farz nahi ke use galt karne se rook…tumne use thappad bade bhai ki hasiyat se mara…plz don't feel guilty…

**Abhi** - shayad tum theek keh rahi ho Tarika…lekin is waqt mujhe sirf uski fikr hai…bas ek baar Daya a jaye mere paas…phir sab sambhaal loonga main…

**Tarika** - Abhi…wo theek hoga…plz fikr mat karo…aur wo bahut jaldi a jayega…

**Abhi** - thanks Tarika…abhi main rakhta hu…maine apne khabri lagaye hai usko dhoondne ke liye…jaise hi milta hai…karta hu tumhe phone…Gud night…

**Tarika** - Gud night Abhi…nd they cut the phone…

After sometime his Phone rangs…he pick up the phone…

**Abhi** - kya…tum jante ho tum kya keh rahe ho…achha theek hai…main thodi der mein pahunchta hu…tab tak tum hilna mat wahan se…nd he pick up his jacket nd qualis keys nd run in hurry…

After sometime he reached at a bar...his khabri signalled him nd he moves towards him…

**Abhi (anger tone)** - kahan hai Daya…

**Khabri (signalling towards him) **- wo rahe saab…

**Abhi (move fast towards him hold glass from his hand nd speaks in anger)** - Daya ye kya pagal pan hai…hain…kya ho gya tujhe…

Daya was fully drunk nd hardly opening his eyes…

**Daya **- Ab…abhi…t…tummm…Sir…nd he trying to stand up…

**Abhi** - Shutup Daya…chup raho tum…

**Khabri** - ek dam tun hai saab…pata nai…aj ke pehle to kabhi nahi hua aisa…

**Abhi (holding Daya from his waist nd looking at khabri)** - apni bakwaaas band karo tum…aur ise gadi tak le jane me meri madad karo…

**Khabri (helping Abhi to hold Daya)** - saab main to bas…

Abhi give an anger look to him…nd he became quite…and Daya was mumbling…some how they put Daya in back seat of Qualis…Abhi remove his wallet from his pocket nd remove a Rs.500 note nd give it to khabri…

**Abhi** - ye lo…aur apna mooh band rakhna…ye baat tumhare tak hi rahe to behtar hoga…

**Khabri (holding note from him)** - Saab agar aap na bhi bolte… to bhi kisi ko kuch pata nai chalta…aap fikr mat karo saab…

Abhi start qualis nd move towards his home…nd was looking at Daya by time…

**Daya (singing)** - do...dost…dost...naaa. rahaaa..pyarrr pyarrr naa rahaaaa…pyar… .rahaaa...zindaggiii hammmee teraaa aitbaarrr nnaaa rahhhaaa…

after half an hour he reach at his home…nd pull Daya out…make him sit on couch…nd about to move on Daya's room to bring blanket…

**Daya (holding his hand)** - S...Sir…Th…Thank… thank you Sir… ap… apne…is…ju…junior…

**Abhi (interrupts him nd opening his shoes…speaks with anger tone)** - Daya chup chap let jao…ye kya drama hai… hain…

**Daya (drunkard sound) **- d…dra…drama…ye koi…draa maa…nai hei sirrrr….dramaaa ttooo aabbb tak hoooo rahaaa tha… ttuumhee… soo… sor…sorryyy mmme…meerrraa matlabbb haiii…main apna bha bhaaiiii samjh ta rahaaa…aapkooo…apnnaa…

**Abhi (trying to lie him)** - Daya…so ja bachhe…ham kal subah baat karange…

**Daya (hold his hand tightly nd shouts)** - eekkk. minuttee… mm… meri… bbaat kkhatammm nai huuiii abbh…

**Abhi (remove his hand from Daya's nd hold his face in his hands)** - bol Daya kya bolna hai tujhe…

**Daya (signalling him with his hand) **- yah…yahhaann baitho…

**Abhi (sit beside him)** - le baith gya…

**Daya **- ab..ab…aapp kha…khadaae…hoo jaaaao….

**Abhi (thinking- hey bhagwaan…Daya hosh mein a beta kal batata hu tujhe… nd he stands up)** - le…ho gya khada…

**Daya **- aabb…baith…baith jao…aa...aap Se…sen…sennniorrr hoo mer… mere saamne…aap khade …main baaitha…acchha nahhiii… laaaggg ta…mmaaainnn khada...hooo ….nd he trying to get up…

**Abhi** **(push him back to couch…nd speaks)** - le main baith jata hu mere baap…par tu leta reh…aur bol kya kehna chahta hai…

**Daya** **(crying) **- tu…tume… ap apne…mu…mujheee tthappad…sabb… sab keee… samneee….uuss… sa..salleee…dcp…hames… hameshaa… haamee…doorrrr karna..chahtaaa hai…..nd he kick in air…uske saa… saamne…jabbb dill.. karta…kartaaa hai…apna… bhaiii… banaa… leetee ho…pyar kar…karteee ho…jaaabbb dill kartaaa ha… haaiii tt hhapaad mar…deteee hooo…w…wo...bhhiii usss…dc…uskoooo bachhaaneee kee liyeee…ttuuum..tume…mmuujheee..chodd….doggeeee….eekkk diinnn.. iss…dcp.k…keee…chakkarrr…meinnnnnn…maaiinn..akkeellla..akelaa reehhh jaugaa…

**Abhi (tears in his eyes nd he hugs Daya)** - m sorry…yaar…tu to hamesha mera chota bhai hai aur rahega…main... main manta hu… mujhe tujhpar haath nahi uthana chahye tha…lekin…

**Daya (trying to release himself from hug)** - t…ti...timmeee uupp…t. itmmee..uppp…g...gudd…niightt…nd he lie down on couch…nd get into sleep instantly…

Abhi looking at him with watery eyes…bring blanket from his room… cover him up…rub his hand on his head…ns say- Daya…tu kabhi akela nahi rahega…tera bada bhai tujhe kabhi nahi chodega…nd switch off the light nd move towards his room…

**Author's note** -

So guys…did u like this chapter too…if yes…plz reviews…

Thanks to - Dk, 143, Vb, Aditya, Angel nd Anjali nd GUESTS…

Nd Anjali I don't understand what u said- Chumeshwari …I hope jo bhi hoga- achha hi hoga nd anyways Thanks for reviewing…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy New Year**_** Guys-Hope this year Bring lot of happiness in Ur life nd in my life too…nd ur wishes nd dreams come true- Amen.**

Guys very sorry for late reply…I was busy due to my Family reasons…but now m back nd will finish this story soon…nd sorry again so late update…

Abhi enters his room, shut the door nd begin to cry badly…on seeing his best buddy's condition…

**Abhi (to himself)** - ye kya haal kar liya Daya ne apna…mera hamesha hasne wala Daya aaj kitna toot gya hai…kitni dukhi hai wo ander se…kitni takleef pahuchaye hai maine use…looking upward-Bhagwaan… ye kya ho gya mujhse…ab kaise sambhaalonga main use…wo to mujhse baat bhi nahi karna chahega…nd he was thinking again nd again…his thinking break from a strange voice…

**Abhi** - looking outside…ye kaise awaz hai…kahin Daya to nahi…nd he run downstairs…nd saw Daya was vomiting…

Abhi run towards him with bin in his hand…nd he hold Daya's head…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Daya…theek ho tum..hain…he turns his head down so he can vomit in bin…

**Daya (become scared as he drinks first time nd due to vomiting too)** - he hold Abhi's shirt tightly…

Abhi understand that Daya is scared now…so he tried to calm down him…

**Abhi (soft tone nd rubbing his hand in his hairs)** - relax Daya….tum theek ho…bas zara si vomiting hi to hai…ghabrao mat…

Daya stops vomiting nd settled down a bit…Abhi place him gently on couch…wipe his face…his shirt has been dipped in vomiting…Abhi goes to his room nd bring his t-shirt…nd kisi tarah changes it after cleaning him…nd than lay him back on couch…rub his hand on his hairs…Daya hold his hand tightly…nd goes into sleep after sometime…

Abhi looking at his face and smiles…pat his hand on his face….like a big brother…and relaxed a bit that his Daya is still with him…nd he still needs him…he stay there like this whole night…nd wake up in morning…. remove his hand from Daya's grip…nd move towards washroom….after half an hour….he came in kitchen to make breakfast… after preparing breakfast…he goes near Daya nd run his fingers in his hairs…Daya slowly opens his eyes…nd look at Abhi…nd try to get up…Abhi hold his arm nd help him to up…

**Daya (placing his rt hand on his forehead)** - aah…mera sir…nd than look around…main yahan…yahan kaise so gya…

**Abhi (smiles nd speaks in teasing tone)** - bahut lambi kahani hai mere dost…phir kabhi batau ga Daya…

**Daya (remembers that he went to bar yesterday after that crap…his expressions changes nd he get up from couch nd look at Abhi)** -Thank you Sir…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Daya…kya phir wahi…he holds his arm…chal baith jahan…meri baat sun…

**Daya** **(get up)** - nai Sir…plz…main late ho raha hu bureau…nd he sudden realised that he has been suspended…he stop there…his eyes filled with tears nd he sat on couch…

Abhi has lump in his throat too…he place his hand on Daya's shoulder…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Daya…plz meri baat to sunle ek baar…

**Daya** **(turn his face on one side)** - aap…aap late ho rahe hain sir…mere liye apna waqt barbaad mat kijiye…plz jaiye aap…

Abhi remove his hand from Daya's shoulder…nd goes into room to get ready…Daya sat on couch nd turn on the TV with high volume…which he never did before…

Abhi came downstairs after got ready…place breakfast on table…nd told Daya to come and eat…but Daya didn't listen…nd showing as if he is not listening to him…he increases the volume too…

Abhi understands very well... why Daya is doing all this…nd he understand too that **"ye itni jaldi nahi maan ne wala"** nd he is worried for him that what happens if how will he talk to him to feel sorry to DCP…nd than he again give a look to Daya nd smiles…as he is looking like typical cute stubborn boy…

**He thinks** - agar is waqt baat karuga to ye sun ne wala nahin hai…shaam ko akar baat karta hu is se…tab tak iska gussa bhi thanda ho jayega…

Hey finish all his work nd than out his jacket…Daya sitting in same position watching TV…didn't give a look to Abhi…Abhi leaves…by picking up keys from table…

**In bureau**-

Abhi enters there…everyone wishes him…and looks at him as if he has committed some serious crime…

**Abhi (moving towards Sachin)** - ACP Sir a gaye Sachin?

**Sachin** - nai Sir abhi nahi aye…unka phone aya tha…wo kisi meeting mein hain…

**Freddy (moving towards Abhi with fear on his face)** - Sir… Daya... Daya Sir kaise hain…unka…mood…

**Abhi (interrupts him with strict tone)** - Daya bilkul theek hai…aur tum sab log mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe ho…maine kuch galat kar diya kya?

**Vivek (hesitating) **- nai Sir…aisa kuch nai hai…aur aap…aap kabhi Daya Sir ke liye galat kar hi nai sakte…

**Kajal** - haan Sir…hum sab jante hai…chahe kuch bhi ho jaye…aap hamesha saath hain…

**Abhi (smiles)** - Thank you aap sab ka…aur main promise karta hu tum logon se bahut jaldi tum sabke Ladle Daya Sir…hamare beech honge…so don't worry.

**Freddy (happy tone)** - dekha…maine kaha tha na hamare Abhijeet sir sab sambhaal lenge…

Everyone laughs nd move towards their respective desks…after 15 minutes ACP Sir arrives there nd move towards his cabin...Abhi follows him…

**ACP (anger tone)** - Abhi… Daya se baat ki tumne…

**Abhi (moving his face downward)** - nai Sir wo…baat nahi ho payi…

**ACP** - are yaar…mujhe tum logon ki samajh nahi ati…dekhte hi dekhte kya kuch ho gya…ye Daya ko achanak se itna gussa kaise a gya…aya to aya…lekin is DCP par hi ana tha? Aur upar se tumne use Thappad maar diya…

**Abhi **- haan Sir …samajh mein nahi ata…achanak ye sab kaise ho gya…

**ACP** - wo chodo Abhijeet…ab ye socho ko us DCP ko kaise manana hai…wo Daya ko asani se chodne ke mood mein nahin hai…agar Daya ne maafi nahin maangi to…(serious tone) to shayad Daya kabhi wapis bureau nahi a payega.

**Abhi** - nahi Sir….aisa mat kahiye plz…main…main kuch karta hu Sir… Daya zaroor maafi mangega…

**ACP (soft tone)** - uska…mood kaisa hai…naaraz hoga abhi tak…

**Abhi **- haan Sir…ziddi bachhe ki tarah mooh fula kar baitha hai…baat sun ne ko tyaar nahin hai…

**ACP (soft tone nd put his hand on Abhi's shoulder)** - bhai agar tumne use chota bhai mana hai…to aab nakhre bhi uthane padenge uske tumhe…mana lena use pyar se…main bhi tum dono ko hamesha saath dekhna chahta hu…roothe huae tum dono ache nahin lagte bilkul bhi…

**Abhi (relieved tone)** - Thank you Sir…aur aap theek keh rahe hain… manna to padega…nd he was about to leave after sometime…

**ACP** - are Abhijeet…

**Abhi (stops at door) **- g Sir…

**ACP** - use zyada hangover to nahi hua?

**Abhi (surprised to know how he knew that)** - g Sir…nahi…nahin hua Sir…nd he came out of his cabin…thinking- Ye ACP Sir ne kya jasoos chod rakhe hain hamare peeche…

**ACP (thinking)** - tum bachhe log kya sochte ho…mujhe kuch pata nahin chalta kya karte ho…aur kahan jaate ho tum log…ACP hu main ACP Pradyuman.

After 2 hrs he went to lab to see Dr. Tarika…

**Dr. Tarika** - Daya kaisa hai Abhi…

**Abhi** - theek hai…lekin gussa abhi bhi gya nahin sahab ka…baat tak nahi ki kal se…

**Tarika (concern tone)** - don't worry Abhi…sab theek ho jayega…bas koshish karna ke jitna ho sake pyar se baat karna uske saath…use ye na lage ke uska Senior us se baat kar raha hai…

**Abhi **- haan Tarika…lekin wo khud hi mujhe senior banana par utra hua hai…Sir ke ilawa baat hi nahi karta…

**Dr. Salunke (enters there)** - ab agar tum use apni Seniority dikhao ge to yehi hoga na…

**Abhi (irritates on him)** - ab Salunke saab aap aag mat lagao…maine kya seniority dikha di…use rok hi to raha tha main…

**Dr. Salunke** - aur rokte rokte thappad maar diya use…wo bhi juniors ke saamne.

**Abhi (lowers his tone)** - wo…mera irada use thappad marne ka nahin tha…

**Dr. Salunke (interrupts him)** - theek hai Abhijeet…jo hua so hua…ab use wapis tumhe hi lana hoga manakar…

**Abhi** **(about to leave)** - ok Salunke saab… main chalta hu…mujhe zara kaam hai…nd he left lab…

Nd kisi tarah…Abhi spend 5-6 hrs in bureau…thinking about Daya only…nd nobody tried to disturb him…as all want to see duo together again as soon as possible. At 7pm he reaches at home…

**At Duo's house**-

Abhi opens door with his keys… nd saw Daya still lying on couch with his hand on his head…his eyes were red…he closes his eyes when he saw Abhi there…Abhi notices this all very well…nd goes into his room..Change his clothes….nd came in kitchen…

**Abhi (thinking)** - aise to koi baat hi nahin hogi…kahin iski tabiyat aur kharab to nahin ho gayi…aankhen bhi laal lag rahi thi…bit his lower lip corner…mujhe hi kuch karna padega…nd he goes near him…nd sat on couch …

**Abhi (put his hand on his forehead)** - bukhaar lag raha hai thoda sa…

**Strict tone** - Daya…aankhen kholo…pat his cheek…Daya opens his eyes…nd get up…

**Daya (low tone)** - main…main theek hu…aap meri fikar mat karo…

**Abhi (strict tone)** - chup chap lete raho tum…main khana rakh kar gya tha…kyu nahin khaya tumne…nd he saw there is blood on his shirt nd on his left hand…he signals- haath par kya hua…nd he hold his hand…

Daya lowers his face…

**Abhi (anger tone)** - main kuch pooch raha hu tome…ye chot kaise lagi…itna khoon nikla…doctor ko phone mai kar sakte the…nd he wraps a clean dressing pad on his hand forcefully…nd give apple to him…nd than he checks his mobile…

**Daya (low tone)** - mujhe bhookh nahin lagi…

Abhi was about to speak someone rings the door bell…he opens the door…by giving warning to Daya not to move nd start eating apple…nd he opens the door…

**Abhi **- are aao Sameer…

[Guys Dr. Rajiv is now Dr. Sameer…after seeing Rajiv Paul in big boss m fed up of this name…nd don't want to hear or mention that name again in my stories…so I change Dr. Rajiv to Dr. Sameer…hope u will like it too…nd sorry if I hurt anybody's feelings]

**Dr. Sameer (signals him about Daya)** - kaisa hai Daya…

**Abhi (low tone)** - khud hi dekh lo sahab ko…nd they enters inside…

**Sameer (moving towards Daya)** - are Daya…kaise ho tum…aur ye kya haalat bana li apni…kuch lete kyu nahin…nd he sat near him…placing his doctor's bag on table.

**Abhi (teasing tone)** - kuch lekar hi ye haal ho gya hai inka…

**Sameer** - kya matlab?

**Abhi **- kuch nahi…batao kya pioge…

**Sameer** - kuch nahin yaar…aur aaj waise bhi mujhe itni jaldi nahin hai…mere paas bahut time hai…aram se baithkar gappe marte hain aaj…nd he pats on Daya's back - kyu Daya?

Daya really got irritated this time…as he want to be alone but Abhi don't want to leave him like this…so he call Sameer to come as he explained him what happen yesterday…

**Daya (irritated tone)** - main…theek hu…aap kaise hain…

**Sameer (place his hand on his forehead nd then checking his eyes)** - bukhaar bhi hai…aur gussa bhi bahut hai…nd he hold his hand…

**Daya (surprised nd irritated tone)** - kya…

**Sameer** **(looking at him)** - are mujhe nahin…tumhe…tumhari baat kar raha hu main…ye haath par kya hua…dikha mujhe…

**Daya (anger tone)** - main bilkul theek hu…aur ate hi doctori jhadni shuru? nd he gets up…main apane room mein ja raha hu…excuse me…

**Sameer (holding his arm)** - are yaar baitho to sahi…main tumse hi milne aya hu…mera dil kar raha tha milne ka…aur tum ja rahe ho…

Daya sat on his request…Abhi bring soft drink for them…nd give it to Sameer nd Daya…

**Daya (holding from Abhi)** - Thank you Sir…

**Sameer (gives surprise look to Abhi)** - are tu Sir kab se ho gya Daya ke liye…

Abhi didn't say a word nd sat there…Sameer knew very well what happen but he just want to speak Daya something…nd Daya turn his face downward…Abhi signals Sameer to stop for while…Sameer assured him…that he will be fine…

**Author's note**-

**Thanks to** - , 143cid- Abhi, , Miss CID, Anjali (thanks for chumeshwari meaning), crazy cidian, Smita nd GUESTS…

Keep reading nd reviewing…


	4. Chapter 4

**A. Note **-

Guys let me clear u…this story is settled near Daya the fighter not in today's times…bcoz now a days Daya doesn't suit what I showed him in this…he was more cute 2-3 yrs earlier aur jab bhi I start writing I used to play old videos in front of me…so it make easy for me to potrate Daya…and others…sorry if I hurt someone. Now here enjoy next part…

**Dr. Sameer (caring tone)** - Daya tum yahan living room mein kyu ho…tumhe apne room mein hone chahye…itna bukhaar hai tumhe...**(looking at Abhi)** -Abhi…tumne bhi ise nai bola…

**Abhi (looking at Daya nd than sad tone)** - nai….wo main…bolne hi wala tha main…nd he hold Daya's hand…

**Daya (low tone looking at Abhi nd than Sameer)** - main chala jaunga khud…aap dono baatein karo…nd he trying to get up…but feeling drowsiness nd have headache too…so he put his hand on forehead nd again sat down on couch…

Sameer signals Abhi to stay give him hand again so they can shift him to his room…they both give him support nd put him on his bed…He than did his dressing…which Daya don't want to apply but he didn't listen to Daya…after finishing all this…he started…Sameer signals Abhi to go outside for while so he can talk with Daya…Abhi leave them alone…

**Dr. Sameer (soft tone)** - Daya…r u comfortable now? zyada dard to nahi ho raha…

**Daya (sit on bed nd give a look to Sameer)** - m fine Sameer…

**Sameer (pat his cheek)** - gud…pause for a minute…achha batao…tum itne depressed kyu ho…kaun si baat tumhe pareshaan kar rahi hai…

**Daya (low tone)** - kuch nahi…aur main depressed bhi nahi hu…

**Sameer **- achha…lekin tumhara chehra to kuch aur hi keh raha hai…pause for a minute than look at his face…tumhara aur Abhi ka koi jhagda hua kya?

Daya didn't answer him nd move his face to side…

**Sameer continues** - tum jaante ho Abhi tumhare liye kitna pareshaan hai…main nai janta tumhare beech kya hua…lekin jo bhi hua us se Abhi bahut dukhi hai…tumhe pata hai aaj uska blood pressure kitna bada hua tha…

Daya give a sad reaction to this…his eyes filled with water…he wants to speak so many things but don't know how to express his anger or pain.

Sameer understand from his face that Daya too is in much pain nd need a shoulder to cry…to open his heart…

**Sameer continues (put his hand on his shoulder)** - Daya…plz apne saath aisa mat karo…is tarah tum apne aap ko takleef de rahe ho…main janta hu tum bhi andar se bahut dukhi ho…agar tum Abhi se door aur khafa nahi reh sakte to kyu kar rahe ho aisa…na hi wo tumse door reh sakta hai…

**Daya (clearing his throat nd hardly speaks)** - Abhi ne...Abhi ne mujhe…thappad maara…tears run down on his cheeks…he wipes with his hands nd pause for a minute…speaks in anger- wo bhi sab ke saamne…nd he turn his face downward.

Sameer had tears too on seeing Daya like this…but he controls nd than smiles on his innocence that how he complain like kid…

**Sameer (soft tone)** - Daya…idher meri taraf dekho…

Daya look at him…with very sad face…nd tears rolling again…

**Sameer (hug him)** - Daya…plz ro nahi…relax…nd he seprates him…wiping his tears…cupped his face in his hands…nd continues…

Daya…tumhe ye lagta hai ke Abhi ne ye sab jaan boojh kar kiya…

**Daya (nooded his head in no)** - nai…wo aisa kyu karega…

**Sameer (leave his face nd smiles)** - to phir…kuch aisa hua hoga ke use majboori mein haath uthana pada tum par…shayad usme tumhari hi bhalayi ho…

**Daya (anger tone)** - maine kuch galat nahi kiya tha…wo DCP jab dekho hamare beech ata hai…hamesha hamare beech junior senior ka fark dalne ki koshish karta hai…

**Sameer** **(convincing tone)** - to is baat par Abhi ne tumpar haath uthaya?

**Daya (hesitating)** - nai wo…maine …nd he turn his face downward… speak after couple of minutes- maine uspar haath uthaya…mujhe gussa a gya aur maine use collar se pakad liya….nd he stops.

**Sameer **- mujhe to samajh nahi a raha ke tumhe itna gussa kyu ane laga achanak ke tumhe ye bhi khyaal nahi aya…ke CID jo tumhari zindagi hai…use khone ka dar nahi aya tumhe…tumhe pata tha jo bhi tum kar rahe ho uske baad kya hoga…gussa itna haavi ho gya tum par…

**Daya (bit angry)** - tum bhi Abhijeet ki side le rahe ho…uski tarah bol rahe ho…

**Sameer (soft tone)** - nai Daya…main bas keh raha hu….aur ye side lene wali baat nahi hai…mere liye tum dono ek jaise ho…Abhi mera dost hai to tum hum dono ke liye chote bhai jaise ho…

**Daya** **(complaining tone)** - is liye…dono mujhe hi galat bolte ho… thappad bhi mujhe pada aur galat bhi main hi hu…

**Sameer (strict tone)** - dekho Daya…galat side mat jao…baat ko samjhne ki koshish karo…har waqt use apna bada bhai kehte ho…aur wo hamesha ek bade bhai ki tarah tumhara khyaal rakhta hai…to kya tum use itna bhi haq nahi dete ke agar tum kuch galat karo to wo tumhe rok sake…ek thappad kya maar diya tumne uska saara pyar bhula diya…ek thappad yaad reh gya tumhe…uska pyar nahin dikhta…tumhe kya lagta hai ke wo bahut khush hai tum par haath utha kar…tumhe uski aankon mein dard nahin dikh raha…

**Daya (low tone)** - main janta hu ke Abhi mujhse bahut pyar karta hai… lekin…main…main ye kabhi nahin bhool sakta ke wahan mere juniors bhi the…kya mooh dikhauga main sab ko…

**Sameer (soft tone) **- aisa nai sochte bachhhe…mana wo tumhare juniors hain…lekin kya Abhijeet ki dosti ke liye tum wo sab nahin bhool sakte…aur tumhe 12 saal ho gaye CID mein…kya abb bhi tumhe wo log apne nahin lagte…tum sab ek family ki tarah ho aur ye main achhi tarah janta hu…mujh par vishwaas karo…unke dil mein aaj bhi tumhare liye utni hi respect hogi jitni do din pehle tak thi…aur sab se badi baat- Ye mat bhoolo ke Abhi se khafa hokar…aur use Sir keh kar…tum us DCP ki ichha hi poori kar rahe ho…tum to wahi kar rahe ho jo wo chahta hai… wo andar se bahut khush ho raha hoga tumhe alag dekhkar…

**Daya (hesitating)** - mujhe thoda waqt chahye…itnaa asaan nahi hai wo sab bhoolna…mujhe ab har waqt ye feel hota hai ke main apne senior ke saath reh raha hu…dost ke saath nahin…mujhe wo senior hi lagta hai…

Sameer smiles nd get up from his side…rub his hand in his hairs nd speaks in soft tone…

**Sameer (soft tone) **- Daya plz Abhi se baat karo…baat karne se hi dooriyan kam hoti hain…aur wo tumhara senior hoga bureau mein lekin bureau ke bahar ate hi wo tumhara dost…bada bhai hai… tum chahe jo marzi socho…baat karoge to dekhna tumhe bhi achha lagega baat karke…plz chup reh kar apne aap ko aur Abhi ko torture mat karo…

**Daya (hesitating nd holding his hand)** - Thanks Sameer…mujhe achha laga tumse baat karke…kaafi halka mehsoos kar raha hu…

**Sameer** **(really feel good that he listen to him nd trust him nd share his feelings with him but didn't express nd speaks normally)** - theek hai yaar tum araam karo…main jata hu Abhi ki help karne…bechara akela laga hua hai kitchen mein…nd he goes into kitchen…

**In kitchen**-

**Sameer **- Abhi…sorry yaar…tujhe akele ko fasa diya…chal bata kya help karu teri…

**Abhi** **(sad tone)** - sab ho gya ready…tu bas ye bata…baat ki tune us se?

**Sameer (soft tone)** - don't worry Abhi…lagta hai sab theek ho jayega jaldi hi…he need some time…aur use ehsaas hai ke wo galti kar raha hai abhi…

**Abhi (surprise tone)** - iska matlab Sahab ne apki baat sun li…kamala hai…

**Sameer** - are tumhe koi shaq tha ke wo meri baat nahin sunega…don't u know me…

**Abhi (took sigh of relief)** - Thank God…nd Thank you Dr. saab…is Daya ke bachhe ne dara hi diya tha mujhe…main to dar raha tha ke kahin gusse mein akar kuch ulta seedha na kar le…Thank you yaar.

**Sameer (serious tone)** - wo theek hai Abhi…lekin plz age se tum bhi khyaal rakhna plz…don't treat him like school going kid…wo itna bhi bachha nahin ke sab ke saamne thappad maar do use…tumhe pata hai ke bachhe par bhi haath uthao to use bhi apni insult feel hoti hai…usme bhi self respect hoti hai…phir ye to mature ladka hai…mana isme bachpna bahut hai but don't forget he is CID officer too…

**Abhi (sad tone)** - haan yaar shayad tu theek keh raha hai…mujhe bhi khud par control rakhna chahye tha…haath nahin uthana chahye tha…

**Sameer (looking at him)** - chal chod WO sab…jo ho gya bhool ja use… ab mana lena use… thodi mehnat karni padegi…lekin maan jayega… **(Changing topic)** aur ab plz yaar…lagta hai aaj tu mujhe bhookha marega…bahut bhookh lagi hai…chal khate hain…

**Abhi** - sorry yaar…chal tu baith main bas do minute mein khana lagata hu…aur…aur Daya ko khana room mein de de?

**Sameer** - nai…tum abhi uske room mein jao aur us se pooch kahan khayega wo…behtar hoga agar wahin kha le…he needs rest now…

**Abhi (looking at Sameer)** - yaar…main …kya kahu us se…

**Sameer** - plz yaar…don't worry nd relax…ab tum par hai ye sab…jao use poocho…aur plz no formalities…jaise pehle behave karte the uske saath waise hi handle karna ab tum…aur jaldi ana main wait kar raha hu…all the best.

Abhi move towards his room nd knocks the door…Daya was lying on bed with his head buried in pillow…

Abhi goes near him nd speaks in soft tone put his hand on his shoulder…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Daya…so gya kya…

**Daya (moving his head slowly nd saw Abhijeet…getting up)** - Abhi… Sir…aap…

**Abhi **- Daya…plz mujhe Sir mat kaho…ye lafz mere seene mein kaanta banker chubhta hai jab tum bolte ho…

Daya remembers what Sameer instruct him so he is trying to be relax nd change his tone…

**Daya (soft tone)** - I …I …m Sorry… Abhi…this time it was hard to say sorry for Daya…but some how he manage to words come out from his mouth…nd after saying that he turn down his face …

Abhi relaxes a lot after heard his name from his buddy…but it still lack something…its not full of love…but he satisfies…that atleast he moves one step ahead…he clear his throat nd speaks…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Daya…tumhare liye khana yehi le aou…ya neeche akar hamare saath khaoge…

**Daya** **(low tone)** - mujhe… bhookh nahi hai…

**Abhi (bit strict tone)** - phir bhi khana to padega beta…tujhe medicine khaani hai…

**Daya (carelessly)** - theek hai…thoda sa kha loonga…

**Abhi (smiles as his old Daya is coming back)** - theek hahi mein lekar ata hu…nd he goes outside with smile on his face…

**Sameer (looking at his face)** - lagta hai…tumhara kaam ho gya…

**Abhi (hugged him)** - Thank you yaar…kam se kam baat to ki usne…aur Abhi bhi kaha…

**Sameer** - chalo achha hua…shuruat to hui…kya kaha usne wahin khayega?

**Abhi** - haan yaar…room mein hi leja raha hu…nd he begin to put food in plates nd than give it to Daya…

They too finish their dinner in happy mood nd than chat for sometime… nd finally had coffee in their hands nd they move toward Daya's room with his coffee mug too…

**Abhi (passing coffee mug to Daya)** - Daya…tumhare liye coffee…aur hum bhi yehi tumhare saath coffee piyenge…

Daya smiles a bit nd make space to sit him there…They sat there nd begin to taking sips…

**Sameer (looking at medicine which was still in tray nd he didn't take that)** - Daya…tumne medicine nahi khayi…nd than pick up the tablets nd give it to Daya…

**Daya (hesitating to take medicines)** - main…main kha loonga Sameer…

**Sameer** **(strict tone)** - koi excuse nahin is mamle mein…main bahut strict doctor hu aur ye baat tum achhi tarah jante ho…

Daya hold that medicines without wasting a minute…Abhi pass him glass of water…he took tablets one by one…

Abhi nd Sameer smiles at him how he is taking tablets…nd after that they finish their coffee nd Sameer stand up nd take leave from them…

**Sameer **- main chalta hu yaar…11 baj gaye…

**Abhi **- are yaar…sona hi to hai ghar jakar…yehi so jao na…itne ding baad aye ho…poori raat baithte hain…

**Sameer** - nai yaar phir kabhi…

**Daya (soft tone)** - Sameer ruk jao…agar…Abhi itna…nd he stops

**Sameer (surprised)** - are Daya…tum mujhe rukne ke liye keh rahe ho…looking at Abhi - ye to kamaal ho gya hain…

**Daya (anger tone)** - kyu main kya itna bura hu…jo tum aise bol rahe ho…

**Sameer (serious tone)** - Daya relax…mazak kar rah tha yaar…gussa kam kiya karo…

**Daya (looking at him)** - m sorry …

**Sameer** **(friendly tone)** - its ok…tumhare liye sab maaf…nd he again look at his watch…niklta hu yaar…nd I promise…phir kabhi teeno ikethe baith kar enjoy karenge…rub his hand in Daya's hairs- Daya…yaad rakhna maine kya kaha tumse…

Daya nooded his head in yes…nd about to get up from his bed…but Sameer ordered him to do rest by saying…

**Sameer** - gud boy…nd he shakes hand with him…Abhi came downstairs with him…

**Abhi (hugs him)** - Thanks yaar…tumne kaafi kuch asaan kar diya mere liye…

**Sameer** - plz baar baar thanks keh kar mujhe praya mat karo yaar…maine bas apna kaam kiya uar kuch nahin…ne he left from there…

Abhi return to his room after finishing all work…changes his clothes…lie on bed….

**Abhi (thinking)** - kya karu…Daya ke paas jata hu…mujhe hi jana padega…wo ziddi to khud nahi ayega…nd he get up…remove a piece of paper from drawer nd than move towards his room…

Abhi enters his room by knocking the door…Daya was looking at ceiling nd was thinking something…

**Abhi (soft tone) **- Daya…tum soye nahi abhi tak…

**Daya (get up)** - nai wo…nd he trying to sit…Abhi ran toward him nd help him to sit…

**Abhi **- araam se…nd he place pillow on his back so he can sit comfortably…

**Daya (soft tone)** - thanks…

**Abhi (smiles nd looking at him)** - hamare beech ye thanks kab se a gya Daya…

Daya didn't speak a word nd turn his face down…

Abhi bite his lip nd saw anger still in his face nd think sirf do din mein unke beech kitni dooriyan a gayi hain … speak after sometime…

**Abhi **- Daya…kya ab main tumse itna door ho gya ke tum meri taraf dekhna bhi nahi chahte…

**Daya (he too looking for a chance since sameer gone after giving him long lecture) **- nai nai Abhi…plz..aisa mat kaho…

**Abhi (teary voice) **- to phir kya kahu Daya…ye kahu ke main bahut khush hu…ke Maine tumhe thappad mara…main khush hu ke tum mujhse kahfa ho…ya shayad tum hamesha ke liye mujhse…mujhse door hona chahte ho…ya maine tumhe…apne dost…bhai ko kho diya hai…

Daya burst into tears nd hugged him…Abhi too hugged him tightly…

**Daya (crying)** - Abhi…plz aisa mat kaho…bhagwaan kare kabhi aisa na ho…

**Abhi (crying too)** - are pagle…main kaun sa aisa kabhi chahta hu…tu nahin janta ye do din kaise guzre hain mere…mujhe laga tha maine kho diya tujhe ab…nd he rub his hand on Daya's head…after some time he seprates him from himself…wipe his tears…

**Daya (teary voice)** - m m really very sorry Abhi…meri wajah se kitni takleef hui tumhe…

**Abhi **- are maafi to mujhe tumse maangni chahye…haath uthaya maine tujh par…

**Daya **- tum mere bade bhai ho…haath utha liya to kya ho gay…tumhara haq banta hai mujh par… nd he hugged him again…

Both were very happy that finally they are together again…seprates from hug after sometime…

**Abhi (wiping his tears)** - mera Daya to wakai hi bada ho gya…aur samjhdaar bhi…

Both laughs nd sat their with happiness on their faces…after sometime… Abhi remove a paper from his pocket nd pass it to Daya…

**Daya **- ye ….ye kya hai Abhi…

**Abhi (soft tone)** - Daya…tum…mujhe is par tumhare sign chahye…

**Daya (give him a surprise look)** - ye…than look at paper

**Abhi** - ye…ye apologies letter hai…tum DCP se maafi maang rahe ho…

Daya put that paper on side table with anger…

**Daya (anger tone)** - Abhi…plz…main sign nahin karuga…

**Abhi** - Daya…ye kya hai bachhe…plz zid mat karo…

**Daya **- Abhi plz…

**Abhi (requesting tone)** - Daya plz… apni itne saalon ki mehnat ko ek bewakoof aadmi ke liye kurbaan mat karo…maafi mangne se koi chota nahi ho jata…plz is par sign kar do…

Daya holds that paper nd tear that in two pieces…

Abhi remove other from pocket…

**Abhi (paper in his hands nd smiles)** - mujhe pata tha tum yehi karoge…is liye doosra lekar aya tha…

Daya gives an anger look to Daya…put his blanket up nd lie down nd cover his face with blanket…

**Daya (like kid)** - Good night Abhi…mujhe bahut neend a rahi hai…

**Abhi (looking at Daya nd smiles)** - soja beta…lekin sign to main tujhse karva kar hi choduga…gud night…nd he turn off the light…took a biggg sighhhh of relief…say Thanks to Sameer again nd move towards his room…

**Author's note**-

So Guys…Thanks for reading…nd did u like this chapter too…

**Thanks to**- **Dknite** **(dear don't understand song t20 wali hai),** **143cid- Abhi,** **Miss CID**, **Anjali** **(why don't u make Ur account here),** **Kirti** **(welcome),** **crazy cidian, and Smita nd GUESTS…**

Keep reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

- Friends m really very Sorry for late update…Enjoy this chapter now…

Abhi came to his room looking very happy…after all he got his best buddy back so its obvious to be happy…he lie on bed nd thinking how a small thing can changes ur life…nd he was thinking what would happen if Daya never forgive him or never talk again…or he took some serious step…he shiver for a minute nd his eyes become wet again…but now he is happy as all is well if end is well…nd trying to sleep after sometime…

**Next morning**-

Wake up in morning…nd realize that everything goes fine between him nd Daya at night…this bring big smile on his face…he goes into Daya's room nd saw he was sleeping…he goes near him to check his body…put his hand on his forehead nd finds that there was no fever now…he took relieved sigh…nd come downstairs towards kitchen…prepare breakfast…

After that he returns to Daya's room nd found that he is taking shower…he told him to come downstairs as breakfast is ready…

After half an hour Daya came to living room…he saw Abhi was standing in kitchen nd making coffee…he hesitates to go near him…but he gain courage nd move towards him…

**Daya (like kid)** - Good…Good morning Abhi…

**Abhi (looking at Daya)** - are Daya…chalo baitho jaldi…aur khana shuru karo…he notices that Daya still not making eye contact with him…

**Daya (hesitates)** - nai Abhi…tum…tum late ho rahe ho….tum khao… baaki main kar loonga…nd he hold coffee mugs from his hands place it on tables…

**Abhi (smiles at Daya how he is behaving…it looks as if he is still upset nd didn't forget all that…speaks in soft tone)** - Daya…

Plz maine jo kaha us par gaur karna…letter abhi bhi mere drawer mein hai…aur plz use phadna mat…

Daya look at him nd nodded his head in yes…

Abhi smiles again on is reaction nd get up…nd ready to leave…

**Abhi** **(look at his sad face as he know very well its hard for Daya to stay home like this)** - main… chalta hu Daya….tum apna khyaal rakhna…

**Daya **- ok…theek hai…tum…tum bhi apna khyaal rakhna…nd he says bye to him…

Daya spend whole day like this…he was feeling to get someone's company…but no one is there…as today Abhi will come late as he has to go Pune for a case nd don't know how much time will take them to solve the case…so he decided something nd pick up keys nd start his car…reach at Sameer's hospital nd knock at the door…

**[A. note-Sameer **- **Guys u can imagine Sameer Soni as Dr. Sameer (if u like him)]**

**Sameer (surprise on seeing him there)** - are Daya…tum yahan…sab theek to hai…nd he shakes hand with him nd signal him to sit…

**Daya** **(taking chair)** - haaan wo…maine tumhe disturb to nahi kiya akar…

**Sameer (friendly tone) **- are nai bilkul nahin…main bhi abhi free hua hu bas…3-4 appointments finish ki hai…achha batao…kya loge…

**Daya (low tone)** - kuch nai yaar…main bas aise hi aya hu…bore ho raha tha ghar mein to socha…aaj Abhi bhi der se ayega…

**Sameer (happy that he started trust on him)** - achha kiya…mujhe bhi achha laga tumhe yahan dekh kar…nd he pick up the phone nd ordered sandwiches with coffee…

**Daya (looking around nd interrupting him)** - are nai yaar plz nai… mujhse yahan kuch nahin khaya jayega…plz…

**Sameer (soft tone) **- relax yaar…main to roz yehi khata hu…tumhe yahan koi smell waigra a rahi hai kya … (Daya nodded in no) to bas ye sab tumhare mind mein hai…hospital ke naam se hi tum darte ho…

Daya didn't argue nd sat there like gud boy…

**Sameer** - achha tumhara haath kaisa hai…koi fever waigra to nahi hua…

**Daya** **(carelessly)** - nai aaj nahi hua…aur haath bhi theek hai…

**Sameer** - ab tum aye ho to dekh hi leta hu…waise bhi dressing change hone karne wali hai…

**Daya (scared tone)** - nai…abhi to ki thi…theek hai bilkul…

**Sameer **- are yaar daro nai…sirf check hi to karna hai…relax nd he was about to grab his hand…nd same times someone knock at door…It was canteen boy came there with coffee and sandwiches…nd place that on table…

Daya took sigh of relief…nd Sameer smiles on him…

Daya takes coffee only…Sameer started…

**Sameer** - tumne baat ki Abhi se…

**Daya (proud tone) **- Haan…aur usne mujhe mana bhi liya…

**Sameer (laugh tone)** - oh…chalo achha hua…tum dono aise roothe huae nahi ache lagte…

Daya smiles nd finish his coffee…after sometime…

**Daya (want to speak something nd get up)** - ok Sameer main chalta hu…he forward his hand to shake hand…

Sameer hold his hand…nd didn't leave…nd ask him to sit for dressing…

**Daya (like kid)** - nai Sameer…ye galat baat hai…dekho tum dhokhe se mujhe pakad rahe ho…

**Sameer **- koi dhokha nai…maine pehle hi kaha tha aye ho to dressing karva kar jaoge…

**Daya (sad tone) **- yaar mujhe laga tum bhool gaye hoge…

**Sameer (laugh nd convincing him)** - Daya…plz baitho…kal bhi to ana padega… is se achha bhi karva lo…bas do minute ka kaam hai yaar… pehle hi tumne ise kharab kar liya na batakar…plz sit…nd he told his assistance to bring dressing tray…

**Daya (fear on his face nd speaks in scared tone)** - plz yaar aram se karna…

**Sameer** **(holding his hands in his) **- relax …nd he opens his bandage… achha batao…tumne abb age ka kya socha…

**Daya (look at him)** - age kaa…matlab?

**Sameer** - Abhijeet ko akele chod doge tum… are wapis nahin jana bureau? nd he applied Betadine on his wound…Daya flinched his hand in pain…nd Sameer hold his hand tightly nd continues…bas ho gya…2 minute aur…

**Daya** **(sad tone)** - yaar…mujhe samjha nahi a raha kya karu…main chah kar bhi sab bhula nahi pa raha hu…aur meri himmat nahi padrahi wapis jane ki…

**Sameer** - Daya...kuch cheezon ko bhoolna hi achha hota hai…nahi to zindagi age nahi badti wahin ruk jaati hai…is liye age bado…Apne bade bhai pe kuch taras khao yaar…wo bechara tumhara kaam bhi kar raha hai wahan… nd he tighten the knot of bandage…lo ho gya…

**Daya (look at his hand)** - Thank God…abb main jau?

**Sameer (soft tone) **- haan jao…aur jo maine kaha sochna zaroor…

Sameer instructs him few things…nd he leaves after that with pain on his face…

**In evening**-

Daya sitting alone in his house …thinking something…nd than he move towards Abhi's room…pick up the letter again…read it carefully…nd think for sometime…his face became red with anger again… he threw that letter on floor…nd leaves the room…

After watching TV…his eyes became heavy nd goes into his room before he leaned on couch…

Abhi came at 10 pm nd saw lights were off….food was placed on dining table…he went to Daya's room…he was sleeping…Abhi smiles on saw him sleeping comfortably…shut his room's door…nd returns to his room...he first move towards his drawer to check ass if Daya has signed or not…but his excitement changes into sadness when he saw paper on floor…he became dishearten again…but satisfies himself by saying- jo bhi hai…kam se kam Daya maan to gya…bas abb jaldi se sign ho jaye…nd he goes towards kitchen to have dinner by dialling Sameer's number…he pick up the phone…

**Sameer** - Hi Abhi…is everything ok…Daya theek hai?

**Abhi **- relax yaar…sab theek hai…maine to tujhe thanks kehne ke liye phone kiya….

**Sameer** - kya yaar phir wahi thanks…achha bata…mana gya Daya tumhara …abb khush ho…

**Abhi (happy tone)** - haan yaar…maan gya wo…sad tone - bachhe ki tarah rone laga wo…

**Sameer** **(teasing tone)** - aur tum bhi roye hoge…use chup karate karate…

**Abhi** - kya yaar… tum bhi…

**Sameer (laughing)** - mazak kar raha hu yaar…achha bata kaise yaad kiya…aur aaj Daya aya tha yahan…kuch kehna chah raha tha…but kuch spade nai bola…

**Abhi (surprise)** - kya wo aya tha…aur wo bhi tumhare paas …kamaal hai….

**Sameer (interrupt him with anger)** - hey what do u mean by kamaal hai…main koi bhoot hu…jo wo mere paas nai a sakta…

**Abhi **- are nai …suno to yaar…mera wo matlab nahi tha…main kehna chahta tha ke wo to darta hai hospital ke naam se hi…phir tumhe milne kaise pahunch gay…

**Sameer** - pata nai yaar…aur dekho…aya to is bar bhi wo aise nai gya… dressing karke bheja use…maan hi nahi raha tha…pause for a minute…achha abb bata…kaise phone kiya…tu to theek hai na…

**Abhi **- yaar wo maan to gya lekin abhi bhi zid par ada hua hai ke maafi nahin mangega DCP se…pata nahin kaise samjhau use main…

**Sameer (concern tone) **- Abhi tum use plz force mat karna kuch der ke liye…mujhe lagta hai wo…wo is baat se dar raha hai ke maafi mangne ke baad use bureau jana padega wapis…chahe wo maan gya hai…lekin andar se abhi bhi uske dil mein gussa aur dar hai us sab ka…wo sab ka saamna karne se dar raha hai…so plz give him some time…

**Abhi (biting his lip)** - shayad…shayad tum theek keh rahe ho…

abhi 2 din dekhta hu main use…nd he remain quite…

**Sameer** - hello Abhi…r u listening me?

**Abhi** **(come into senses)** - haan...haan Sameer…main sun raah hu…aur tumne theek kaha…

**Sameer** **(understand that Abhi become sad again) **- relax Abhi…sab theek ho jayega … aur agar ho sake to kuch aisa kar ke tere colleagues aur Daya saath mein kuch time bita sake…tu…tu unhe ghar par invite kar…Daya ki jhijak bhi khatam ho jayegi…aur uske baad tu (nd he give him an idea)…

**Abhi **- haan ye theek hai…is ka kuch to assar hoga Daya par…Thanks yaar…nd they cut the phone after some time…

Abhi had his dinner and than goes into his room….

**Abhi thinking lying on is bed** -

Daya ki is halat ke liye main hi zimedaar hu…jis bureau mein jaane ke naam se hi wo khush ho jata tha aaj wahin jaane se dar raha hai…lekin main…main use is sab se bahar nikaal kar hi chodunga…Daya wapis bureau zarur jayega…nd he is trying to sleep…nd some how goes into sleep after an hour…

**Next day evening**-

Someone rings the doorbell…Daya opens the door…and surprised to see all team members there…

**All team members (speak in loud tone)** - Surpriseeee…

Daya really got surprised to see all of them there…nd tell them to enter…

**Daya** - aap sab…yahan…

**Vivek **- haan Sir…hum aap ko bahut miss kar rahe the…to socha kyu na apko mil liya jaye…

**Freddy** - haan Daya Sir…apke bina Bureau...Soona soona sa lagta hai…Apke bina Abhi Sir bhi chup chap rehte hain…

**Abhi (anger tone)** - Freddyyy…

Daya make sad face …smiles nd than look at Abhi…nd than turn his face downward…

**Kajal** - haan Sir…apki hasi aur baatein hum sab bahut miss karte hain…

**Sachin **- haan Sir…plz aap…ap wapis a jaiye Sir…

Daya didn't say a word and told them to sit…nd bring cold drinks for them…Vivek helps him…they all spent some time there…nd than leave after one hour…by all the times Abhi notices that he was feeling embarrassing between all of them…

Abhi nd Daya again alone in house…They finish their dinner nd than on terrace with coffee mugs…

**Abhi (looking at Daya)** - Daya aaj sab ko yahan dekh kar tumhe achha laga…

**Daya** - haan boss achha laga…

**Abhi **- achha hua sab a gaye…main…un logon ko kahuga…k eek do din chod kar tumse milne a jaya Karen…tumhara bhi dil lag jaya karega…

Nd he saw strange reaction on Daya's face…nd happy to see that expressions…

Daya turn his face down…

**Abhi (raising an eyebrow)** - maine…maine theek kaha na…abb tumne to faisla kar hi liya hai ke tum maafi nahi mangoge…aur jab tak maafi nai mangoge to ja bhi nahi paoge…

Daya turn his face up nd look at Abhi with sad eyes…

**Daya** **(hesitates)** - tum…tum kya sochte ho….mera…mera matlab hai…nd he stop there…

**Abhi (yawning fakely)** - is waqt to main ye sochta hu ke mujhe jakar so jana chahye…nd he place his hand on Daya's shoulder…kal subah jaldi jana hai bureau…bahut kaam hai yaar…chal tu bhi so ja…dekh teri ankheen bhi bhaari hui hai…nd he pat his cheek…neend a rahi hai mere bachhe ko bhi…nd they move downstairs…

Daya didn't speak a word…nd Abhi knew very well that he is going right now…nd happy on see Daya's reaction…he goes into his room nd Daya enters in his room…

**Abhi (thinking)** – yaar ye to kamala ho gya…Daya ka dil kaise machal raha tha kehne ke liye ke wo jana chahta hai…ab mujhe lagta hai bas thodi si aur mehnat karni padegi…aur lag gaya teer nishane par…nd he smiles on his Friend's innocence too…nd said- Sorry yaar…tu bhi kya soch raha hoga ke main tere dil ki baat nahin samjh raha….kaise tujhe bolne nai di pane dil ki baat…lekin fikr mat kar yaar…main achhi tarah janta hu ke tere dil mein kya hai aur tu kya chahta hai…nd he goes to sleep…

**Next morning**-

He again woke up…get ready nd leave for Bureau…after had breakfast with Daya…nd saw sadness on Daya's face…but didn't say a word …

Came back in evening and saw Daya lying on Couch with closing his eyes…he feel something wrong and go near him…check that he had fever again…Abhi woke him up…He opens his eyes…

**Daya (low tone)** - Abhi…tum a gaye…

**Abhi (concern tone)** - haan a gya yaar…aur tujhe kya ho gya hain…

**Daya (get up with help of Abhi)** - kuch nahi yaar…thoda sa bukhaar ho gya…

**Abhi (touching his forehead)** - ye kya phir kaise ho gya…tune medicine nahi kahyi aaj…

**Daya (like child)** - khai na…aur Sameer ko bhi dikhaya jakar…

**Abhi (raising an eyebrow)** - achha…to Sameer ne kya kaha…

**Daya (looking a him)** - usne kaha…usne kaha…ke…ghar reh kar tum aise ho gaye ho…bahar jana chahiye tumhe…

**Abhi (stop his laugh)** - to achha hai…chale jaya karo roz tum Sameer ke paas…tumhara dil bhi behl jaya karega…

Daya give him questioning look as Abhi why u don't understand main kya kehna chah raha hu…nd Abhi waiting for Daya to say- Boss main sign karuga…

Abhi pat on his shoulder nd went to his room to get fresh…

They had their dinner…Abhi tells him how his day went and he discuss about a case he dealt today…During all this Daya tried to say many times what he want now but Abhi ignores nd than Abhi goes into his room to get sleep…after half an hour he saw Daya is standing on door…

**Abhi (looking at him)** - are Daya…soye nahin abhi tak…kya hua…

**Daya (entering his room)** - nai boss wo…mujhe neend nahin a rahi…main…hum thodi der baat Karen…

**Abhi (hold his hand nd make him sit on chair)** - are pagle…isme poochne wali kaun si baat hai…tu chahe saari raat baith mere baas aur jitni baatein karni hai kar….nd he sat near him nd look into his eyes…Bol kya bolna hai…

**Daya (didn't make eye contact with him)** - nai boss…aisi koi khaas baat nahin hai…main to bas aise hi…nd he stop there…

**Abhi (smiles sadly nd really feel bad how his best buddy hesitates from him…speaks in soft tone)** - Daya…meri taraf dekh…aur bol kya bolna hai tujhe…mujhe pata hai…tu kuch kehna chahta hai…chal bol jaldi se…

Daya didn't say a word nd his face looks as if he will cry anytime…

**Abhi (notice this very well nd speak)** - are…mujhe lag raha hai ke tum shayad bureau o miss kar rahe ho…chal main abhi phone karke sab ko bula leta hu…nd he pick up his phone nd start dialling number…Daya grab phone from Abhi's hand with anger…

**Abhi (surprised on his reaction)** - Daya….ye kya hai…itna gussa…kya ho gya tujhe…

**Daya (eyes filled with tears nd he tried hard to hide these from Abhi speaks hardly)** - mujhe…mujhe us paper par sign karne hain…tumhe akele sab karna pad raha hai…nd he look into Abhi's eyes- lekin agar dobara usne aisa kiya na…

**Abhi (smiles…took sigh of relief nd hugged him…rubs his hand on his head like a big brother)** - bravo… nd he seprates him from hug…get up…bring that paper from drawer nd give pen to Daya to sign that paper…

Daya look at him…Abhi pat on his shoulder to encourage him…Daya signs on that apologies letter…He pat on Daya's cheek…wipe his tears nd told him to go to his room nd sleep…but Daya requested to sleep beside him…nd he closes his eyes by talking with Abhi…nd his face looked much relieved than before…after all he was going back to his life- his job again…

**Author's note**-

So Guys…Thanks for reading nd ur reviews encourage me a lot…nd this is the end of **Again Sir vs. Boss…**did u like this chapter too…so reviews…

**Thanks to **- **Dknite**,** Dayafu, 143cid- Abhi,** **Miss CID**, **Anjali**,** (Shivani, Lavi, Rashmi- (welcome), Kirti**,** crazy cidian, and Smita nd GUESTS…**


End file.
